Various types of washing machines exist according to their operational schemes, and the difference in operational scheme is a key factor for determining the performance and purpose of washing machines Thus, if he or she understands how a washing machine operates in purchasing a washing machine, it would be much helpful for consumers to select a washing machine having his desired purpose and performance. This is also very important for the seller side in that consumer's claims or request for refunding because of a misunderstanding about the performance of washing machines can be reduced.
However, the operational schemes of washing machines may be discernible by the external appearance but may not in some cases. In particular, the operational schemes and features of washing machines may be confirmed by actually driving them, but it is actually impossible to drive washing machines in a shop having a limited area in which a variety of selections of washing, machines are exhibited. Thus, the reality is that consumers indirectly infers the features of washing machines through the features described in catalogues or customers' evaluation posted on the Internet notice boards or the like.
Thus, one of the methods for resolving such a problem is using a miniature having the features of a corresponding product. A miniature of a life-size product occupies a considerably small space compared with the life-size product may only need to show the operation schemes without having to exhibit the performance of the life-size products. Thus, it can effectively make consumers understand the characteristics of the corresponding product at a low cost.
In this respect, however, in the process of miniaturizing the life-size product, the function of the corresponding product may not be implemented or an excessive amount of cost may be incurred. In particular, in case of a washing machine having a function of improving washing performance by jetting washing water downwardly during a washing process, complicated constituent components such as a pump, a valve, or the like, must be expressed to implement the washing water jetting unit, but in actuality, it is impossible to install such components within the miniature.